The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that can be used in combination with mobile terminals. The present disclosure also relates to an image forming system in which the image forming apparatus and the mobile terminals are used in combination.
As an image forming apparatus that forms and outputs an image on a medium (paper), a multifunction printer (MFP) capable of performing communication via a network can perform various operations in particular. On the other hand, a mobile terminal such as a smartphone or the like can also perform various operations via a network, however, since the mobile terminal is small in size, it is impossible for the mobile terminal to perform an operation for forming and outputting an image on a medium, for example. Therefore, an MFP that can be used in combination with a mobile terminal is used.
For example, as a typical technique, there is a technique in which a MFP transmits an operation screen for operating the MFP and a command table corresponding to the operation screen to a mobile terminal via a network, and the mobile terminal displays the operation screen itself. In this case, on the operation screen, a plurality of icons are used so as to simplify operation on the mobile terminal. Therefore, on this operation screen, the user can perform operations on this operation screen by performing operations (dragging and the like) on icons similar to those when executing a normal application on the mobile terminal.
After that, the mobile terminal recognizes the operation on this operation screen and regards the operation as input of a command corresponding to the corresponding operation, then transmits a notification indicating that to the MFP side. As a result, it is possible to operate the MFP from the mobile terminal side, and for example, it is possible to output an image stored on the mobile terminal side from the MFP without touching the MFP. In the typical technique described above, it is possible to efficiently display the data of the operation screen including a large number of icons as described above on the mobile terminal side, and to smoothly perform the above-described operation.